SEOUL
by Lee Sunghyun Jie
Summary: Sungmin baru tiba di seoul dan bertemu dengan namja yang baik. Ternyata tak seperti yang sungmin kira. Seoul ternyata masih memiliki banyak orang baik. Tapi satu hal yang pasti buat sungmin. DIA TIDAK TAU APA-APA TENTANG SEOUL!
1. Chapter 1

SEOUL

Cast : cho kyuhyun, lee sungmin (for this chap)

Pairing : -

Genre : Friendship, Romance

Summary : sungmin baru tiba di seoul dan bertemu dengan namja yang baik. Ternyata tak seperti yang sungmin kira. Seoul ternyata masih memiliki banyak orang baik. Tapi satu hal yang pasti buat sungmin. DIA TIDAK TAU APA-APA TENTANG SEOUL!

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Sungmin Pov

Ini hari pertamaku menginjakkan kaki di seoul. Ternyata, seoul tak seburuk yang aku bayangkan. Disini masih ada orang baik dan berkeliling disini bukanlah ide yang buruk. Sembari berjalan menyusuri jalanan di seoul, aku membeli beberapa cemilan yang nantinya akan menemani langkahku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah taman setelah keluar dari minimarket.

'Taman yang indah' pikirku

Pohon cherry berjajar disepanjang jalan, banyak para remaja, anak-anak, dan orangtua menghabiskan pagi mereka disini. Kududukkan diriku di salah satu bangku taman yang memiliki view yang bagus.

Cklek.. presss..

"aha! bagus.. aku memang fotografi yang handal" ucapku sembari melihat hasil jepretan fotoku.

Aku ingin mengabadikan setiap momen yang kulihat. Kalian ingin tau pemandangan apa yang ku potret tadi? Itu hanyalah sebuah pemandangan dimana sekumpulan kupu-kupu dan lebah tengah menari-nari ditaman bunga yang berwarna-warni dan ommona! Baru kusadari bahwa disana terdapat seorang namja yang emm tampan. Stylenya sungguh modis, rambut brunette kecoklatan, hidung yang indah, rahang yang tegas, dan jangan lupakan tatapan teduhnya yang aku yakin membuat semua orang termasuk aku terperangkap didalamnya.

Kualihkan kameraku menuju view yang lain

Ckleekk.. ckleekk.. clekkk..

Entah berapa banyak pemandangan yang telah aku potret dan satu hal yang membuatku terkejut. mengapa disetiap foto selalu ada namja itu? padahal aku memotret ditempat yang berbeda-beda. Ini sungguh aneh.

"emm.. mian.. apakah aku boleh duduk disini?" tiba-tiba sebuah pertanyaan mengintrupsi kegiatanku. Kutengadahkan kepadaku melihat siapa orang yang mengajakku bicara

"nde.. silahkan.." ucapku. Ternyata orang ini adalah namja yang ada disetiap fotoku.

"cho kyuhyun imnida" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan

"ah, nde kyuhyun-ssi. Lee sungmin" ucapku dan segera menjabat tangannya. Hangat. Itu yang kurasakan.

"kuperhatikan dari tadi, kau selalu memotretku sungmin-ssi"

"ah, benarkah? Mungkin aku terbawa suasana akan pesonamu kyuhyun-ssi. Kau sangat bersinar tadi. Dan tanpa kusadari, kau telah menjadi objekku. Mian karena tidak meminta izinmu terlebih dahulu" ucapku jujur

"nan gwenchana. Bolehkah aku melihat hasil fotomu?"

"tentu. Ini"

Dan diapun langsung mengambil kameraku dan mengotak-atiknya. Kuperhatikan raut wajahnya. Kadang dia terlihat serius, menahan tawa, dan tersenyum. Sungguh bervariasi.

"kau mau?" ucapku sambil menyodorkan cemilan yang telah ku beli tadi

"wah.. cemilanmu banyak sekali.. kau suka makan? Tidak takut gemuk?"

"biasa aja kok.. aku suka makan dan aku tidak takut gemuk.. karena seberapa banyakpun aku makan aku tidak akan gemuk.. dan aku suka masak.. sayang aku tadi tidak menemukan bahan makanan makanya aku beli cemilan ini" jelasku

"kau bisa mencarinya di pasar"

"aku tau.. tapi aku baru di seoul jadi belum tau dimana letak pasar.. aku baru sampai di sini kemarin malam"

"memangnya kau berasal darimana?"

"aku? Aku dari jepang. Tepatnya kyoto. Waeyo?"

"jepang? Tapi kenapa kau bisa lancar berbahasa korea? Kau campuran?"

"ne. Aku campuran"

_Il deo ha gi il eun gwiyomi, Ee deo ha gi ee eun gwiyomi  
Sam deo ha gi sam eun gwiyomi, Sa deo ha gi sa eun gwiyomi  
Oh deo ha gi oh eun gwiyomi, Yuk deo ha gi yuk eun…chup… chup… chup… chup… chup… gwiyomi_

"yeoboseyo.."

"..."

"nde hyung"

"..."

"arraseo lee hyukjae"

"..."

"ne ne.. SM Town right.."

"..."

"pay pay.. em, kyuhyun-ssi.. boleh aku minta kameranya? Aku mau pergi sekarang"

"ne, lee hyukjae itu saudaramu?"

"ne.. dia hyungku"

"kau tau dimana itu SM Town?"

"tentu sa.. aku tidak tau" ucapku pasrah

"mau kuantar?"

"benarkah?"

"ayo kita bergegas"

.

.

.

Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kyuhyun orang yang enak diajak ngobrol. Dia selalu nyambung denganku. Sepertinya kami sudah menjadi teman. Diperjalanan menuju ke SM saja tak pernah dia tak membuatku tertawa dengan segala lelucon yang dia punya. Humoris, tampan, baik, dan perhatian. Itulah yang aku tanggap saat bersamanya. Sungguh beruntung orang-orang terdekatnya.

.

.

.

"nah, kita sudah sampai sungmin-ssi. Sungmin-ssi... sungmin-ssi.."

"ah ya? Mian.. aku melamun tadi.. gomawo kyuhyun-ssi sudah mengantarku.. kau tidak mau masuk dulu kesana?" tawarku

"ah, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus segera kekantorku. Sebentar lagi aku ada meeting"

"ah baiklah"

Setelah keluar dari mobilnya, aku langsung memasuki SM Town. Kuharap, masih banyak orang yang seperti kyuhyun-ssi.

Sungmin pov end

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang namja yang hanya menatap kepergian sungmin tadi hanya bisa berdiam diri dan sedikit mengembangan senyum tipisnya, lebih tepatnya smirk andalannya.

"hem, menarik.. dia adiknya lee hyukjae... berarti aku bisa memanfaatkannya.." gumam namja itu yang tidak lain adalah cho kyuhyun

Dengan gerakan cepat dia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan segera menelpon seseorang.

"yeobseoyo.. hyung, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

"..."

"tenang saja.. aku tidak akan macam-macam.."

"..."

"nde, bantu aku hyung.. lee sungmin.."

".."

"kau pasti tau bukan maksudku apa"

"..."

"ne, aku tunggu perkembangan dan infonya.. gomawo hyung.."

"..."

Tutttt tututtttt

Sengan terputusnya sambungan telpon tadi, maka sampailah kyuhyun ditempat yang ia tuju

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete

.

.

.

Cuma mau nuangin idenya jie aja. Ff ini terinspirasi sama lagunya suju yang seoul. Sungmin oppa keren banget waktu lagi pura-pura motret bareng jessica. Dan kyu oppa juga keren aksinya. So sweet...

RnR please...


	2. Chapter 2

SEOUL

.

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (Marcus Cho), Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Seo Joo Hyun (Seohyun) – (In this Chap)

Other Cast : Hwang Mi Young (Tiffany), kim kibum, lee donghae

Summary : Sungmin mendapatkan dua model yang bernama marcus cho dan seo joo hyun. Kira-kira seperti apa ya sifat dari kedua model itu. tapi menurut kabar yang beredar, gosip tentang mereka sangatlah buruk. Dan pada akhirnya, sungmin tau kalau marus cho itu adalah...

note : miss ty bertebaran dimana-mana, tidak sesuai EYD

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca Chingu

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Kini aku sudah berada di suatu ruangan yang pastinya adalah ruangan khusus untuk para fotografer sepertiku. Kutengok kekanan, banyak para namja seusiaku yang cute-cute dan mungkin lebih terkesan seperti pendatang baru. Dan kutengokkan kepalaku ke sebelah kiri, lebih banyak seperti para senior, mereka terlihat bijaksana dan anggun. Dan sepertinya hanya aku yang biasa-biasa saja.

"baiklah saudara sekalian, maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Saya selaku penyelenggara acara ini, mewakili semua staff untuk minta maaf. Ada baiknya kita memulai acara dan terima kasih atas kesediaan anda semua untuk menghadiri acara ini"

Dan dimualilah cuap-cuap yang sangat tak penting bagiku. Mereka hanya berbicara tentang menjalin kerja sama antar senior dan junior. Ah, aku pusing mendengarnya. Dan intinya kami mendapatkan dua model yang akan menjadi objek kami. Dan hasilnya akan menentukan apakah kami pantas untuk bekerja disini.

"nah, sekarang saatnya bagi kalian untuk mengambil nama-nama model yang akan menjadi partner kalian"

.

.

.

author pov

Kini mereka telah mendapatkan dua buah kertas yang memuat nama-nama model yang ada di SM ini. Dan dimulailah percapakan antara sesama fotografer untuk saling mencari informasi tentang partner mereka.

"hae, siapa partnermu?" ucap kibum kepada teman seangkatannya

"ah, partnerku eunhyuk-ssi dan tifanny-ssi" ucap donghae

"wah, enak sekali kau. kudengar eunhyuk-ssi itu orangnya ramah dan murah tersenyum. Pasti kau akan mendapatkan angel yang bagus" ucap kibum

"ah.. benarkah? Bagaimana denganmu kibum.. siapa partnermu kali ini?"

"kalau aku siwon-ssi dan sunny-ssi. Dua karakter yang sangat berbeda jauh. Yang satu terlalu dewasa sifatnya dan yang satu terlalu kekanak-kanakan"

"ne, aku setuju denganmu. Oh ya bagaimana dengamu anak baru?"

"ah, lee sungmin imnida.. kalau aku, marcus cho dan seo joo hyun"

"hahaha, bad luck for you. Lee donghae imnida. Kasihan sekali, kau lebih parah dari kibum. Kuharap kau betah dengan mereka"

"kau benar hae, kuharap hari-harimu bersama mereka 'akan' menyenangkan. Kau sangat 'beruntung' mendapatkan mereka berdua sekaligus" ucap kibum

"eh? Kenapa sunbae berbicara seperti itu? Memangnya kenapa dengan mereka?"

"tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa.. kau akan tau nanti.. hwaiting ne sungmin-ssi"

Dan ditinggallah sungmin oleh kedua sunbaenya itu dengan perasaan bingung

"kuharap mereka orang yang baik. Tapi aku juga penasaran dengan mereka. Apa kutanya saja ya dengan hyukkie hyung. Mungkin dia tau dengan kedua model ini" gumam sungmin

.

.

.

(Eunhyuk's house)

"hyukkieee hyungggggggggggggggg" teriak seorang namja yang baru saja memasuki rumah eunyuk. Tentu saja penghuni rumah itu menghadiahinya dengan tatapan dingin yang tak berhasil membuat namja tadi ketakutan malah gemes sama sang tuan rumah

"tak punya sopan santun eoh? Tak diajarikah kau oleh kedua orang tuamu di kyoto?" tanya tuan rumah aka eunhyuk kepada sang pelaku

"ayayaya.. hyungku satu ini.. sungguh menggemaskan.. kau tambah imut saja eoh" puji sang pelaku

"KAUUU.. aku ini sedang marah pabbo! Lagipula aku ini tampan.. bukan imut lee sungmin.." ucap eunhyuk dan langsung mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda dia sedang kesal sekarang

"eoh? Tampan? Bahkan dengan tampang kesalmu sekarang saja kau menambah kadar imutmu hyung.. ckckckc.. hyung.. bogoshipoyooo.." jujur sungmin sangat rindu dengan hyungnya satu ini, setelah berpisah selama lima tahun lebih tanpa bertatap muka, itu membuat keduanya menahan rindu yang amat besar.

"ne, hyung juga.. bagaimana kabar oemma dan appa? Apakah mereka sudah memiliki aegya lagi?" tanya eunhyuk berjalan kedapur untuk membuat coklat panas dan jus kesukaannya.

"mereka baik hyung.. ne, saengmu bertambah lagi satu.. ah, bukan.. dua hyung.. namanya minho dan.. emmm.. mungkin taemin" ucap sungmin sambil membantu hyungnya membuat jus

"mungkin? Kau lupa pada saengmu sendiri sungmin?"

"aniyo, bukan begitu hyung.. minho memang sudah lahir, tapi taemin masih 5 bulan dalam kandungan hyung.. mana susunya hyung?"

"dilemari atas kepalamu.. bagaimana di SM tadi.. mian hyung tidak ada.. hyung baru ingat ada jadwal tadi.."

"gwenchana.. emm, lumayan membosankan.. tapi untung saja ada orang baik yang menolongku tadi.. oh ya hyung.. aku mendapat 2 model untuk menjadi objekku"

"oh ya? Siapa?"

"kalau tidak salah namanya marcus cho dan seo joo hyun—"

KLENTANGGG

"hyung? Gwenchana? Untung saja hanya bubuk coklatnya yang tumpah.. kau kenapa hyung?"

"ani, tanganku licin tadi.." ucap eunhyuk sembari menetralisir rasa kegugupannya

"kau kenal dengan mereka hyung?"

"em, yah.. kenal sih.. hanya.. se.. sebatas teman kerja.. ya, teman kerja.. waeyo?"

"ani.. bagaimana sifat mereka hyung?"

"emm.. kau mau hyung jujur tentang mereka?"

"eh? Tentu hyung"

"baiklah, marcus cho.. dia orang yang tidak bisa ditebak.. kadang baik, kadang usil, kadang dingin, yah macam-macamlah.. dia menjadi model hanya selingan saja.. dia itu pewaris tunggal di cho corp.. dia bahkan sudah menjadi dirut di perusahaannya yang ada di seoul.. sebutan lainnya evilkyu"

"oh.. terus yang satunya lagi?"

"oh.. kalau seohyun sih 11-12 sama si marcus itu.. rupanya kayak cewek polos tapi dalamnya evil tingkat tinggi.. mereka berdua itu kalau udah bergabung dunia serasa terbalik.. siapapun yang jadi fotografernya, pasti kena keusilan dari duo evil itu.. sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan mereka.."

"ap.. apakah mereka se.. seram itu hyung?"

"emm.. tidak juga.. tapi tergantung mood mereka juga sih.. sebenarnya mereka itu orang baik loh minnie.. mungkin mereka mempunyai alasan tersendiri melakukan hal itu.."

"ne hyung. Tap.. tapi tetap saja ak.. aku merasa takut mendengar perkataanmu tadi.."

"mereka itu seperti janus"

"janus?"

.

.

.

(Sehari sebelum pemotretan di SMT)

"hahhh.. kenapa semua kabar yang aku dapat tentang kedua modelku itu buruk semua? Terutama si marcus cho itu.. apa benar mereka orang jahat? Aiggooo aku pusing..." gumam sungmin dan secara tidak sengaja dia menabrak seorang model yang tengah melintas didepannya.

BRUKK

"awww.." rintih yeoja itu

"mian.. aku tidak melihatmu tadi.. kau terluka?" ucap sungmin seraya membantu yeoja itu berdiri dan mendudukkannya dibangku terdekat

'bukankah dia yang akan memotretku dan oppa? Hem, bagaimana kalau aku menunjukkan sisi baikku dulu ke dia' gumam yeoja itu aka seohyun

"aku tidak apa-apa oppa.. hanya saja, akh.. sakit oppa.. sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjalan kemobilku oppa" ucap seohyun yang tentu saja dia berbohong

"ommona.. apakah separah itu? aigoo.. aku sungguh minta maaf agashi.."

"ne oppa.. lagipulakan kau tidak sengaja.."

"ahh,, kau benar-benar orang yang baik.. naneun lee sungmin imnida.."

'heh? Polos sekali namja ini.. aku bahkan dibilang orang baik.. sepertinya namja ini sangat mudah dibohongi dan dimanfaatin' batin seohyun

"ne oppa.. seo joo hyun imnida.. senang berkenalan denganmu oppa"

"a..ahh.. ternyata kau yang bernama seo joo hyun.." ucap sungmin gugup

'dia baik kok. Tapi,,, mengapa semua gosip mengatakan kalau dia ini jahatlah, evillah, penipulah. Dia bahkan lebih terlihat seperti malaikat yang turun kebumi. Cantik, tapi sepertinya tidak alami' batin sungmin

"nde oppa, panggil saja seohyun. Semoga pekerjaan yang akan kita jalani bersama nanti akan berjalan dengan lancar ne" tutur seohyun dengan senyuman yang dianggapnya bisa meluluhkan para namja

"ne seohyun. Kuharap. Em, aku masih harus pergi sekarang, tak apakah bila aku meninggalkanmu sendirian disini?" tanya sungmin

"ne, tak apa oppa. Aku akan meminta bantuan managerku nanti"

"oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa seo"

"ne oppa sampai jumpa.."

'dineraka duniamu oppa' lanjut seohyun dalam hati

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang yeoja tengah menghubungi seseorang dengan mimik wajah yang sedikit serius. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu.

"ne oppa.. dia sangat polos.. tak kusangka ternyata kau sudah mengenalnya terlebih dahulu.."

"..."

"sip oppa.. dia bahkan sudah kukelabui tadi.. ekspresinya lucu sekali oppa.. coba kau melihatnya.."

"..."

"ne oppa.. tenang saja.. aku tidak akan mencelakakan malaikat kecilmu itu.."

".."

"ide yang bagus oppa.. baiklah, aku akan berusaha maksimal untuk rencanamu kali ini oppa.."

".."

"ne, sudah dulu oppa.. tiffany oennie sudah datang.. pay pay.."

Tak lama setelah sambungan itu terputus, datanglah seorang yeoja yang berperawakan sangat anggun. Sepertinya dia baru saja menghadiri sebuah acara penting.

"hei soe, ayo kita pergi. Aku gerah memakai pakaian ini" ucap fanny

"ne oennie.. kajja.."

.

.

.

(Hari Pertama pemotretan di SM)

Kini, diruangan yang besar itu hanyalah terdapat dua insan yang berbeda genre. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukuk 12.00 KST. Sepertinya mereka telah membuang waktu yang ada hanya untuk menunggu satu orang yang tidak tau dimana keberadaannya.

"seohyun-ssi, apakah si marcus cho itu orang yang telatan? Waktu kita terbuang percumakan gara-gara nungguin orang yang nggak tau dimana keberadaannya" ucap sungmin kesal. Jelas saja, sudah dua jam lebih waktu mereka terbuang percuma, Cuma untuk menunggu kedatangan seorang marcus cho

"hahaha.. yang sabar aja oppa.. lagipula si cho itu sudah landing kok di seoul, mungkin 30 menit lagi sampai kesini.." tutur seohyun

"eh? Landing? Memangnya dibaru dari mana?" tanya sungmin

"biasa.. ngurus bisnisnya yang di indonesia.. tau tuh.. sok sibuk banget oppaku yang satu itu.. awas aja kalau pulang-pulang nanti nggak putih lagi.. ku penjara dia disalonku samapi warna kulitnya kembali keasal.." ucap seohyun

"oh gitu.. oppa dukung deh kalau si cho-ssi itu kamu kurung.. kan nggak enak juga kali lihat seorang model yang warna kulitnya nggak nentu gitu.. bayanginnya aja udah serem.. ihhhh.." ucap sungmin merinding ketika membayangkannya. Kenal aja belom, udah bisa bayangin. Dasar sungmin pabo. #uppsss

"oppa, sebaiknya kau jaga ucapanmu itu.. kalau cho oppa tau kau berkata begitu.. tamatlah riwayatmu oppa.." ucap seohyun dingin

"mi.. mian seo.. op.. oppa.. kelepasan.." ucap sungmin gugup

"ne ne ne.. oh ya oppa.. peranku kali ini gimana oppa? Aku antagonis atau protagonis oppa?" tanya seohyun riang

"emm.. sepertinya kita akan mengambil konsep janus.. kau tau apa itu janus?"tanya sungmin

"eh? Aku baru mendengarnya oppa.. emm, bukankah itu salah satu albumnya boyfriend ya oppa?" ucap seohyun

"nde, kau benar. Kita akan mengambil konsep yang sama dengan boyfriend. Janus"

"ya ya ya ya.. aku suka oppa dengan konsep itu.. sangat cocok.."

"eoh? Cocok?"

"ne, sangat cocok. Intinyakan jangan melihat dari satu sisi saja. Tapi dari dua sisi. Dont jugje it by the cover right"

"ne, kau benar seo"

...

(30 menit kemudian)

Ketika dua insan tadi sedang asik dalam dunia mereka tiba-tiba seorang namja datang sembari menggenrak pintu yang tertutup rapat itu.

BRRAAAKKKK

"ommona.. siapa yang membuka pintu sekasar itu.." tutur sungmin

"kyyyyaaaa... opppaaa... kau sudah datang.. bogoshipoyo.." ucap seohyun yang sudah melihat sang pelaku, langsung memeluk erat tubuh pelaku.

"se..sak..seo.." ucap sang pelaku

"eh? Mian oppa.. sungmin oppa.. ini marcus cho sudah datang.. oppa~.. ooopppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak seohyun

Sungmin yang sedari tadi melamun pasca gebrakan pintu, terkejut mendengar suara nyaring seohyun.

"n.. nde seo.. ah, jadi kau yang bernama mar.. CHO KYUHYUN" teriak sungmin. Bagaimana tidak? ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya, bisa ia lihat seorang namja yang beberapa hari lalu bersamanya, kini ada didepannya.. terlebih lagi, dia seorang model.. marcus cho

"ahh, ternyata kau tidak lupa padaku suungmin-ssi.. tapi, dikantor ini namaku marcus cho.. kau bisa memanggilku hyung.. karena kau lebih muda dariku.."

"ah.. ahh.. aku tak menyangka.. kau.. kau begitu pintar.. yah.. pintar.. kau.. bekerja sebagai.. model dan.. dan.. juga sebagai pebisnis.. ya. Pebisnis.. hehehe" ucap sunugmin terputus-putus

"ne.. terima kasih sungmin-ah"

"ne, tapi kau juga harus bisa membagi waktumu hyung.. kau telat 2 jam.." ucap sungmin lancar pasca keterkejutannya tadi

"eh? Aku tidak telat sungmin-ah. Kau mengatakan kalau kita ketemuan jam 10 kan. Dan sekarang, tepat jam10" ucap kyuhyun

"hah? Sekarang sudah jam 12 hyung. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan sekarang baru jam 10. Ini, lihat jam tanganku. Aku tak mungkin salah"

"ah, kau benar. Sepertinya disini terdapat kesalahpahaman sungmin-ah"

"eoh? Salah paham?"

"ne.. aku sudah seminggu ini tinggal di indonesia untuk mengurus perusahaanku disana. Dan otomatis, aku menyesuaikan waktu yang ada di indonesia. Dan kau bilang kita bertemu jam 10. Dan sekarang, di indonesia baru jam 10. Berarti permasalahannya adalah kau yang tidak memberitahuku bahwa kita ketemuan jam 10 waktu seoul" jelas kyuhyun

"WHAT! Jadi ini semua atas kesalahanku?"

"ne, tepat sekali"

"seoo" geram sungmin

"ahhhh.. aku harus ke toilet dulu.. dahhhh" ucap seohyun yang langsung tancap gas ke toilet

"anak itu" gumam sungmin

Yah, seperti sungmin sangat kesal dengna seohyun. Itu karena seohyun tidak bilang apa-apa tentang si marcus cho yang pergi ke indonesia. Kalau tau begini, pasti waktunya nggak terbuang percuma. Akhhh, rasanya sungmin ingin menjambak rambutnya sampai rontok atas kebodohannya itu.

Sepertinya sungmin sedikit mengerti atas perkataan sunbaenya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi sungmin, yakinlah kalau ini barulah permulaan dari permainan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bercanda ding..

.

.

TBC aja deh (itupun kalau readersnya mau lanjut)

.

.

Ok.. sekian dulu ff jie.. pasti pada garing.. mian ya.. gomawo ya buat yang udah riview.. hehehe.. remind to riview again?


	3. Chapter 3

SEOUL

.

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (Marcus Cho), Lee Sungmin, Seo Joo Hyun (Seohyun), other cast nyusul nanti

Summary : sungmin nggak terima diusilin terus ama kyu dan seo... akhirnya sungmin pun membalas keusilan kyuhyun dan seohyun. Kira-kira apa ya keusilan yang sungmin perbuat?

note : typos bertebaran mungkiin, alur nggak jelas. kalau bosen tinggal tutup aja jendelanya (?). bash No. review OK.

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca Chingu

.

.

.

Normal POV

Kini disebuah ruangan yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa, tampaklah 2 orang namja dan seorang yeoja yang tengah asik membicarakan suatu hal penting. Baiklah, mari kita dengar pembicaraan mereka.

"nah, berhubung konsep kali ini adalah janus, maka, scene pertama kita akan mengambil sisi luarnya dahulu. Yaitu sisi baik. Nah, untuk pakaian kali ini, akan kita cocokkan dengan ruangannya. Yaitu putih. Seohyun-ah, kau harus memainkan peran sang putri yang lemah lembut, terkesan anggun sekaligus imut. Dan kyuhyun-ah, kau harus bersikap layaknya seorang pangeran yang bijaksana dan tenang. Ambillah sikap para angel yang ada pada novel-novel romance. arra?" jelas sungmin

"sungmin-ah, bisakah aku bertanya mengenai kostumnya?" tanya kyuhyun

"tentu.. apa ada masalah dengan kostumnya?" tanya sungmin balik

"begini sungmin-ah, kostumnya belum sampai ke SM. Apakah kau benar-benar sudah memesannya? Apa kau tidak lupa?" ucap kyuhyun dengan smirk tipisnya

"eh? Tentu saja aku sudah memesannya. Benarkah belum sampai?" tanya sungmin polos

"ne oppa.. baru saja aku mengeceknya dibagian kostum. Mereka bilang, kostum untuk janus belum sampai. Eottoke oppa?" balas seohyun

"masa sih? Padahal dua hari yang lalu mereka bilang pesananku sudah siap. Tinggal dikirim. Pasti ada yang tidak beres" gumam sungmin

"bagaimana kalau oppa mengeceknya lagi. Mungkin mereka lupa untuk mengirimnya" usul seohyun

"ah, kau benar seohyun-ah"

.

.

.

"yeoboseoyo.. begini, aku mau mengkonfirmasikan tentang kostum yang telah aku pesan.."

"..."

"ne.. sudahkah kostumnya dikirim?"

"..."

"mwo? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"..."

" oh, begitu"

"..."

"ani, emm, bisakah pesananku dikirim ulang besok. Aku sangat membutuhkannya"

"..."

"ah, gamsahamnida"

.

.

.

"cih, ternyata ini ulah mereka lagi. Lihat saja, aku tidak akan tinggal diam lagi. Berani-beraninya mereka membuat pemotretanku tertunda. Kalau memang ingin menundanya, mengapa tidak lama saja sekalian! Lihat saja nanti, akan kubuat hidup kalian tidak tentram" batin sungmin dengan smirk tipisnya

Kini, dari tubuh sungmin menguar aura hitam yang kasat mata. Bermacam ide kejahilan bermunculan dari otak jenius sungmin. Salahkan saja duo evil yang telah membangkitkan jiwa evil sungmin yang telah lama terpendam. Selama hidup di kyoto kurang lebih 15 tahun, sungmin selalu dituntut untuk menjadi seorang anak yang baik dan penuh etika. Namun, sebelum tinggal di kyoto, sungmin merupakan anak berandalan dan sering kali disebut-sebut dengan panggilan queen evil

.

.

.

"oppa.. oppa.. bagaimana oppa?" ucap seohyun yang tiba-tiba saja menyadarkan sungmin dari lamunannya

"ah, ne seo. Besok mereka mau mengantarkannya kembali. Hari ini mereka sedang sibuk" jelas sungmin

"jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya kyuhyun

"ya terpaksa harus menundanya dulu. Kurasa pertemuan kita kali ini cukup sampai disini" tutur sungmin

"tidak bisa begitu dong sungmin-ah.. aku sudah membatalkan semua jadwalku hari ini hanya untuk pemotretan janus" tipu kyuhyun

"jeongmal? Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" tanya sungmin polos #pura-pura tentunya

"oppa harus menuruti 3 permintaan kita sebagai permintaan maaf oppa.. bagaimna oppa?" usul seohyun

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, tentu saja usul yang seohyun katakan akan lebih menguntungkan untuk si duo evil itu. sungmin harus berfikir lebih keras lagi agar dia tidak terjebak lagi. Tapi apa yang harus sungmin perbuat?

"bagaimana kalau dua saja.. satu untuk kyuhyun dan satu untukmu.. dan permintaannya tidak boleh yang aneh-aneh.. otte?" balas sungmin, yah walaupun hanya hal ini yang terpikirkan oleh sungmin, setidaknya dia cukup tertolong dengn ucapannya barusan

"baiklah.. aku setuju.. berhubung sekarang sedang hujan dan cuaca sangatlah dingin.. rasanya sangat pas dengan makan makanan yang pedas.. bisakah kau membelikanku dubboki dan secangkir kopi hangat, sungmin-ah" pinta kyuhyun

"hhhh... arraseo.. aku pergi dulu ne.." ucap sungmin pasrah dan hendak melangkahkan kakiny apergi keluar, namun sebelum itu terjadi kyuhyun kembali mengintrupsinya

"tunggu sungmin-ah, seo kau mau sesuatu?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku? Emm, cheese cake dan.. jus strawberry saja oppa.."

"arra.. jadi, permintaanku adalah satu dubboki, secangkir kopi hangat, cheese cake, jus strawbeey dan oh ya sungmin-ah, kau membelinya tidak boleh membawa mobilmu atau transport lain.. hanya berjalan kaki dan memakai payung. Arra?" jelas kyuhyun

"MWOO? Kyuhyun-ah, disekitar sini tidak ada yang menjual dubboki dan cheese cake.. kau tega mneyuruhku berjalan kaki hingga 5 km jauhnya?" ucap sungmin sedih

"sungmin-ah, anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafmu dan ingat.. ini adalah permintaanku" jelas kyuhyun

"tap.."

"ah, satu lagi. Aku akan memberikan keringanan untukmu. Kau harus sudah ada disini tepat pukul 10. Itu artinya kau kuberi waktu 1 jam. Bukankah aku baik sungmin-ah`" tambah kyuhyun

"WHATTTTT! Kau pikir aku ini robot apa! Mana mungkin aku bisa mencari makanan secepat itu hanya dalam waktu 1 jam" teriak sungmin

"it's your punishment baby.. you wanna do it or i will change my order?"

"tsk, dasar.. ya sudah.. aku akan segera kembali.."

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian

"hosh.. hosh.. ini pesanan kalian.." ucap sungmin dengan terengah-engah

"ahhhh... gomawoyo oppa.. tapi, kau cepat juga ya oppa.. masih sisa waktu 10 menit.. oppa daebak.." ucap seohyun seraya memberikan dua jempolnya

"ya iyalah.. untung hyukkie hyung dapat diandalkan" batin sungmin

...

Flashback

"tsk, dasar model evil. Lihat saja nanti. Akan kubalas kalian" gumam sungmin

Sekarang sungmin sudah berada didalam lift yang nantinya akna membawa sungmin ke lantai 1. Seraya menunggu, sungminpun mengambil handphonenya dan men-dial seseorang

"_yeoboseoyo"_

"hyung.. aku to the point saja ne"

"_ne. Ada apa minnie?"_

"kau tau dimana tempat terdekat yang menjual cheese cake dan dubboki hyung?"

"_kalau di dekat SM sih tidak ada minnie. Jarang. Lagipula sekarangkan sedang hujan"_

"eothoke hyung? Aku harus mendapatkan kedua makanan itu sebelum jam 10"

"_delivery saja"_

"eh? Benar juga. Kenapa aku tak memikirkan tentang itu ya?"

"_itu karena kau bodoh. Ya sudah aku tutup ya"_

"WAITTTTTTTT! Kirimkan dulu nomor restonya hyung"

"_aishhhh.. arra.. tunggu saja"_

_..._

"hahaha.. ternyata hyung pintar juga.. tak sia-sia aku menelponnya tadi. Tapi bagaimana dengan minumannya. Diluar sedang hujan lebat" gumam sungmin

Tiba-tiba..

"aha! Aku beli minumnya belakangan saja. Biarlah nanti aku kehujanan, itu berartikan mereka akan mengira kalau aku sudah jauh-jauh mencari pesanan mereka. Hahaha.. kau hebat minnie.." puji sungmin

Flashback off

...

"ne.. makanya kalian makanlah yang lahap. Aku sudah susah payah mencarinya" ucap sungmin

"nih.. pakai dulu.. dan keringkan rambutmu.. nanti kau kedinginan" ujar kyuhyun sembari memberikan handuk dan baju kemeja untuk sungmin

"eh? Gomawo kyuhyun-ah"

"ne"

...

5 menit kemudian

"aduuuuhhhhh... appoooooo.. oppa~ kenapa perutku sakit sekali.." keluh seohyun

"uh, aku juga seo.. padahal biasanya aku tak pernah sakit perut sesudah makan dubboki.." tambah kyuhyun

"mungkin maagmu kambuh seo" ujar sungmin

.. sungmin pov

"tapi oppa.. akkhhhh..." keluh seohyun

Hahaha.. akhirnya beraksi juga obat itu.. jelas saja itu bukan sakit maag.. itu reaksi dari obat pencuci perut pabbo.. hahaha..

"kau beli makanan ini dimana sih min.. kadaluarsa nih makanannya.." ucap kyuhyun

"eh? Masa sih? Aku belinya diresto terkenal lho kyu.. nggak mungkin lah basi.. mungkin bahannya aja yang nggak cocok sama lambung kalian.." ucapku polos

"tapi_"

"tapi apa kyu"

"aku ke toilet dulu.. nanti aja ngomongnya" ucapnya seraya ngacir ke toilet namja

"aduuuuuhhh.. oppa.. aku juga mau ke toilet.. bareng oppaaaaaa" susul seohyun

"hahaha.. rasakan kalian.. ini baru seberapa.. cih, semoga saja obat itu bertahan lama.. ahhh.. enaknya waktu senggang.." racauku

Sungmin pov end

...

Saat sungmin sedang asik bersantai ria diruangannya, si eviil kyuhyun yang masih ditoilet sudah mendual tak karuan dari tadi. Oke, mari kita dengar omelannya

"cih, bisa-bisanya aku dikerjai balik olehnya.. aduuuuhhh.. perutku.. memangnya aku pabbo apa.. mana mungkin sakit maag sampai 10 kali bolak balik toilet.. uhh, awas saja kau min. Akan kubalas kau nanti" ucap kyuhyun

...

1 jam kemudian

"cih, akhirnya selesai juga urusanku di toilet. kalau tau bakal dikerjain balik, mending kasih yang parah aja sekalian tadi. ah, sial. handphoneku ketinggalan lagi diruangan tadi. terpaksa deh ngambil hp dulu baru balik ke apartemen" omel kyuhyun

dengan langkah yang terkesan sedikit em, kasar. akhirnya kyuhyun sampai di ruangan sungmin. masuk tanpa izin memang nggak sopan, tapi apa peduli kyuhyun dengan norma kesopanan. dia sedang sangat kesal sekarang.

"tsk, enak banget ya tiduran dikantor. tv, ac, lampu semuanya masih menyala. pemborosan" gumam kyuhyun

rencananya sih, kyuhyun cuma mau ngambil hp udah tuh langsung pulang. tapi, tiba-tiba dikepala kyuhyun muncul ide pembalasan buat sungmin. dengan perlahan kyuhyun mendekati sungmin, maunya ngejutin sungmin yang sedang tidur. tapi, setelah diperhatikkkan baik-baik, kayaknya ada yang salah sama sungmin

"ommo.. badannya panas sekali.. tsk, dasar merepotkan" ujar kyuhyun setelah memeriksa suhu tubuh sungmin menggunakan telapak tangannya

dengan terpaksa, kyuhyunpun mulai membawa sungmin menuju mobilnya dengan bridal style. yah, tak ayal pemandangan itupun membuat para staf perempuan iri sekaligus kagum melihatnya. ckckckc, dasar suka sekali sih si evil kita satu ini tebar pesona dan...

.

.

keusilannya juga.. dont forget it..

.

.

To be continue

...

Yak cukup sekian ff saya yang nggak jelas ini.. saya minta maaf ya sama readers yang udah nunggu lama nih ff dan setelah keluar ternyata ffnya garing abis.. berhubung beberapa jam lagi hari raya idul fitri, saya sekeluarga besar mengucapkan "minal aidzin walfaizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin". Yah, sampai disini dulu cuap-cuap saya, selamat beraktivitas dan hidup kyumin.. yeay..


End file.
